Check up
by BondSlave
Summary: L receives a disturbing phone call and Matsuda stays after hours to comfort him. Fluffy one-shot. MatsudaxL.


**Authors Note: Just a sweet Matsuda L one-shot because they are hawt together.**

* * *

The members of the task force stood in silence gazing questioningly towards the man squatting on the end of the hotel sofa phone plastered to his ear, eyes wide, unmoving. Matsuda blinked glancing towards the other members quickly before his eyes fell back upon the seemingly stunned detective. "Uh Ryuzaki is something wrong?" The silence was finally broken by Light, who had been seated in one of the hotel rooms plush chairs going over some statistics. The seemingly frozen man blinked and finally allowed his arm to rest by his side, clicking the 'end' button on the cell before snapping it closed.

"No, nothing at all." He glanced towards the clock on the wall before standing up in his slouched manner, stuffing his phone back into his jean pockets. "It is very late. You are all free to go whenever you wish." He stated exiting the living room and entering the bedroom.

While the members of the task force gathered there things or slipped on their coats Matsuda remained. Mr. Yagami paused as he was slipping on his coat and gazed down at the young detective. "Matsuda."

"Huh?" The younger turned his attention towards the chief and the man he considered to be his father figure.

"Are you coming?"

"Actually I haven't finished my work yet, I'll finish it up quickly then head home."

"Okay very well. Good night."

"Night chief, Aizawa, Mogi, Light, Ukita."

"Night."

Once all of the Task Force members had gone home for the evening Matsuda stood from his spot on the sofa and headed for the bedroom where he knew the detective to be. Upon entering he found the detective laying on the bed on his side, body only slightly bent. "Is something wrong L?" He asked. He was glad the others had gone other wise he no doubt would have been yelled at for not calling the other Ryuzaki. But L had assured him that he did not mind being called L when alone. L rolled onto his back and gazed at the other. He sighed.

"It seems I am over due for a doctor check up."

Matsuda blinked. That was it? That was what was bothering him? Matsuda crossed over to the bed and took a seat gazing side long at his lover.

"That's all?"

"Matsuda, you forget I suffer from aphenphosmphobia." He replied blandly shooting the slightly older man a glare that was only half meant. Matsuda smiled and placed his hand on the other mans chest before running it down along his stomach before letting it rest atop the crouch of the others baggy jeans. A tremble rippled through the other man his lips parted just slightly.

"But you let me touch you." He said with a chuckle as he slid his hand back up the others body before gently rubbing his fingers against a pale cheek. L shivered and lifted his hand placing his fingers over the others, snuggling against the warm hand a bit.

"I love you, and trust you. You are the first person who has ever touched me and I have not been mortified."

"Well thank you." Matsuda said sarcastically, unsure if he should be insulted or not. L sat up letting the others hand fall away and gazed at his lover.

"Matsuda I really love you, that is why you can touch me. But to go to a clinic and have a total stranger touch me is very frightening."

Matsuda gently took L's hand and squeezed.

"I'll go with you. I'll be right by your side." He leaned in and gently kissed the detectives forehead. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

L smiled.

"Matsuda is very confident in his ability to comfort me isn't he?"

Matsuda grinned.

"Of course. After all I seem to be the only one who can get the great insomniac detective you sleep for a full eight hours. Not even Watari can do that." He chuckled. "But that's because you seem to know when he's put sleeping pills in your food."

L pouted.

"I only sleep because you exhaust me Matsuda."

"Oh? And how do I do that? Don't tell me it's because of my stupidity."

L took the others hand and gently placed it between his legs, a slight blush tinting his cheeks as he look back up.

"No, not Matsuda's stupidity…that is just entertaining. No it is Matsuda's talented fingers."

Matsuda beamed and moved his hand gripping the others waste, pulling him close and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. _'I will always be here for you.'_ Once the kiss was broken L tucked himself against the other man. "Make love to me Matsuda."

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

**I was waiting for a ride and this came out. **


End file.
